1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure and more particularly pertains to providing a fishing lure for attracting and catching cobia and red fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fishing lure is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting and catching fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,947 to Rivard discloses a scented fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,422 to Pitre discloses an artificial bait crab-like fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,871 to Brady discloses a crab lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,630 to Welch discloses a fishing lure. U.S. Des. 287,385 to Sato discloses a toy crab. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,352 to Firmin discloses an artificial craw fish lure with dorsal and ventral seam.
In this respect, the fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a fishing lure for attracting and catching cobia and red fish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing lure which can be used for providing a fishing lure for attracting and catching cobia and red fish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.